Virtual reality systems exist for simulating virtual environments within which a user may be immersed. Displays such as head-up displays, head-mounted displays, etc., may be utilized to display the virtual environment. To maintain an immersive virtual experience, changes in a user's pose may be tracked and translated to the rendered virtual environment. In some cases, error in the pose tracking measurements may be translated to the virtual world, which may diminish the experience of the user.